Krystal's Journey
by OnigiriPuff
Summary: Seeing as I have no artistic talent but still want in on the fun this is my take on the Nuzlocke Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah's Pokemon Crystal Nuzlock Challenge

**Rules**

**1)** If a Pokemon Faints then it is considered 'dead' and is put into a Box and released.

**2)** You can only catch the first Pokemon you find in any given area. Eggs are allowed but they are considered that areas first Pokemon NO MATTER WHAT.

(ie I catch a Gastly but two steps later my Egg hatches. The Egg is considered that area's Pokemon and I have to let go of the Gastly)

**3)** You may not buy Potions but may use ones you find.

**4)** No Haircut Brothers/Daisy. Friendship must be earned!

**5) **No Legendaries or the Red Garados.

**6)** No trading, you must be the OT for every Pokemon.

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

(A/N: I have ZERO artistic skill, literally none. So I've decided that I'm going to do a Nuzlock challenge with words instead. I'm going to try my best to follow the plot/script but artistic license may take over. This is the tale of one girl, her lime green GameBoy Color, and far too much time on her hands.)

Krystal tightened one pig tail, smiling broadly in the mirror, "Not too shabby."

"Kris! Breakfast!" Her mother called from downstairs.

She bolted down the steps, jumping several at a time, "I smelled bacon!"

"Well that's because I _made_ bacon, wash your hands first," her mother said placing two plates on the table.

"What about Dad?" Krystal asked running her hands under warm water.

Her mother smiled sadly, "He had to leave early, some press thing. He got a call at like 3am- That reminds me!" She turned quickly and started for the front hall, "You're PokeGear came back from the repair shop this morning, you got a call from Professor Elm too-"

"What did he say?!" Krystal was at her mother's side in a flash.

Her mother tilted her head, "He wants you to visit him today, hey! Where are you going?"

Krystal ran to the table and shoved a handful of bacon into her mouth, she then downed a glass of orange juice.

"The lab isn't going anywhere, sit down and eat."

"No time!" Krystal gasped.

"Well at least take your PokeGear!" Her mother said walking over and attaching it to Krystal's wrist, "Call me okay?"

"I will. Love you!" Krystal sprinted for the door, stopping only to slip on her shoes and grab her backpack, "Bye!" She burst through the door and ran through the faded streets of New Bark Town. For such a small village it held the lab of the biggest name in Pokemon Evolution Theory: Professor James Elm. He gave out Pokemon to trainers he deemed worthy, Krystal had been trying for months to get into his good graces. She didn't want just any Pokemon, she wanted the small blue lizard she'd seen playing in the water by her house. But it belonged to Professor Elm, she didn't even know it's gender. Krystal only knew that she loved it's expression while it flopped around in the lake.

As she came up to the lab something curious caught her eye, a boy with fire red hair staring into the white building. Krystal walked over slowly, unsure of how to proceed. He only looked about 16 or so but she had never seen him before.

"...So," the boy whispered, "_This_ is the famous Elm Pokemon lab..." The boy suddenly turned and faced Krystal, "What are you staring at?" He stomped over and shoved her to the ground.

"Hey!" Krystal began, but the boy had gone back to the window, eyes lost. She stood and wiped the dirt off her backside, "Jerk," she mumbled. Krystal walked in a huff through the lab's clean white doors.

"Kris!" Elm called, dressed in a white lab coat he motioned for Krystal to come closer, "There you are! I needed to as you a favour," He turned towards a table and pointed to three Pokeballs, "I'm conducting new Pokemon research right now. I was wondering if you could help me with it, Kris?"

Krystal's palms started to sweat, this was it. He was asking her to take the little blue lizard and leave on a journey. She gulped in anticipation.

"You see..." Elm said walking over to the table, "I'm writing a paper that I want to present at a conference. But there are some things I don't quite understand yet." He poked one of the Pokeballs lightly, letting it roll and then pulling it back, "So! I'd like you to raise a Pokemon that I recently caught."

"Yes!" Krystal shouted withourt hesitation, "Of course I will! I'll do anything to help out!"

Professor Elm smiled, "Thanks, Kris! You're a great help. When I announce my findings, I'm sure we'll delve deeper into the many mysteries of Pokemon," he put his hands on his hips, "You can count on it!"

Just then, his computer made a little chirping noise, "Oh, hey!" He shouted. Rushing over to his computer, he stroked a few keys and then looked back up at Krystal, "I got an e-mail," Elm scanned the computer screen, "Hm... U-huh... Okay. Hey, listen!" He turned back to Krystal, "I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokemon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway I just got an e-mail from him saying this time it's real," he paused and rubbed his chin, "It is intriguing, but we're busy with our Pokemon research..." Professor stared at Krystal, who was zoning out, stealing glances at the Pokeballs on the table. "Wait!" He shouted, startling her, "I know! Kris, can you go in our place?"

Krystal stared into his eagar face, "Uh... Sure?" She said, completely _un_sure of what she was saying yes to.

"Fantastic!" He rushed back over to the Pokeball table, "I want you to raise one of the Pokemon contained in these balls. You'll be that Pokemon's first partner Kris! Go on, pick one!"

Krystal walked over to the table and looked at the balls closely, each had a small mark, first a fire ball, then a water droplet and lastly a leaf. She picked up the water droplet Pokeball and held it in her palm.

"That's Totodile, the water Pokemon. Do you want her?"

She never took her eyes off of the ball, "Yes. I want this one."

Elm smiled softly, "I think that's a great Pokemon too!"

Krystal held out the Pokeball, "Totodile, I choose you!"

And out popped the small blue lizard that had been the star of every single one of Krystal's dreams for the past two months. She looked around shyly, her tiny paws reaching for each other.

Krystal bent down and offered a hand slowly, "Hey, I'm Krystal." The small Totodile reached out and put both paws into her hand. Krystal could barely contain her excitement, "I'm gonna name you Drake."

Professor Elm cocked his head, "Drake? As in Dragon or as in-"

"The pirate."

"But it's still a male name."

Krystal scooped up Drake and stood up, "I know, but it kinda suits her, don'tcha think?"

He shook his head and smiled, "She's yours now, to do with and name as you please," he walked back over to his computer, "A little west of here is Cherrygrove, have you been?"

"Yeah, we visit the beach there all the time."

"Good, you should go there first Mr. Pokemon's house is north of there. Visit the Pokemon Center if Drake gets hurt and here," he said handing her a grocery bag full of Potions, "It can get dicey out there. I'm counting on you!" Professor Elm laughed.

"I won't let you down!" Krystal bolted for the door, "Thanks!"

"Don't forget to call!" He shouted after her.

Krystal threw herself against the doors and drank in the sunshine, "It's gonna be amazing Drake just you wait and see!"

Drake pressed her face into Krystal's shoulder, shying away from all the noise.

Slipping off her backpack, Krystal tossed the bag of potions and Drake's Pokeball in. Drake, seeing her chance, jumped into the backpack and snuggled in.

Krystal laughed, "You just wanna stay there? Cool," she threw the bag back on and started walking towards Cherrygrove City. The wind was at her back and Krystal could go anywhere.

Current Team

**Name**

Pokemon

Gender

Type

Level

**Drake**

Totodile

Female

Water

5


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cherrygrove City

Krystal trudged past a bright yellow sign that read "Route 29". She'd walked this path many times and knew all the back routes through the bushes and tall grass. She was about to hop a fence when she remembered, "I have a Pokemon now!" She ran full speed into the tall grass, thrashing around looking for the first wild Pokemon that caught her eye. "Hey, Pokemon! Come out! I wanna battle!"

Her leg connected with something and sent it flying across the grass. A Pidgy popped up looking seriously pissed.

"Ah! Sorry, little guy. I only wanna battle you."

The Pidgy flapped it's tiny wings kicking up the dirt around it. The dust and filth went flying into Krystal's face.

"Ahh! I said I was sorry!" Krystal cried. She started wiping the sand out of here eyes when the Pidgy started throwing itself at her, "Stop! Help, Drake!" She screamed as she fell back. Drake popped out of her backpack and stared at the Pidgy.

"Toto! Dile!" She scolded. Drake walked over to the Pidgy and held out a paw, "To?"

The Pidgy tackled Drake and tossed her back.

"Drake! Use Tackle too!"

Drake looked dizzy and stared back at Krystal.

"Uh, you must not know Tackle. Uhhh, Scratch?"

Drake's front paws started glowing and she ran towards the Pidgy swinging her arms wildly. They connected and the Pidgy hit the dirt.

"Awesome! Critical move!"

The Pidgy got up, ready to use Tackle again when Krystal shouted, "Once more Drake! Scratch!"

Running straight with more purpose, Drake brought down her paw on the Pidgy's face like a hammer. The Pidgy fell back, eyes swirling.

"Way to go! We make a great team, huh?" Krystal said jumping up.

Drake looked back and looked at Krystal scepticly.

Krystal stopped jumping and scooped up Drake, "Okay, so it was kinda horrible. It was our first battle so sue me." She went back to hopping fences and found the path less troubling. The closer they got to the city, the stronger the smell of Cherry Blossoms grew.

Drake lifted her nose up and sniffed, "Toto?"

Krystal took it in too, "Yeah, I love this city. Especally in Spring when all the trees are blooming." She breathed it in again, "We're gonna see all sorts of places Drake. Just you and me." Drake cuddled into Krystal's shoulder and was content.

Suddenly, their path was blocked by a smiling old man, "Welcome to Cherrygrove City!" He shouted.

"Mr. Satoshi, it's me. We see each other at least once a week," she said rolling her eyes. She knew what was coming.

Drake, surprised and startled by this loud old man scrambled into the safty of Krystal's backpack.

"Poppycock! I think I'd remember a Pokemon trainer as cute as you! Now let me give you a tour!"

"I know where every thing is, Mr. Satoshi. I've seen this tour before," she tried again, maybe this time he'd listen.

"Common! Don't dilly dally!" He shouted running ahead to the Pokemon Center.

Krystal dragged her feet over to the Pokemon Center. His heart was in the right place, even if he was nuttier then a squirell.

"This," he began, "Is the Pokemon Center! You can heal your Pokemon here when it's hurt!" He ran ahead to the PokeMart.

She turned on Auto-pilot and followed Mr. Satoshi around the city as he told her about the Trees, the beach, and all the amazing history behind that rock.

"And finally this is my house," he said in front of an old stone house, "I'd invite you in but-"

"I have a wife," they said together.

Mr. Satoshi laughed and patted her on the head, "See ya later, Kris. Say hi to your Mom for me."

Krystal's jaw dropped, "You knew it was me the whole time?! Then why did I have to see the whole damn thing?!"

He laughed again, "Because you're so fun to tease! Plus you're pretty much the only person I know who would spend 20 minutes following an old man around just to humor him. Take care sweets!" Mr. Satoshi bowed and went inside.

Rubbing her face Krystal started walking North, "Ugh, why do I fall for stuff like that?" She shrugged her shoulders and yawned, "Well at least we'll be at Mr. Pokemon's house soon, right Drake?" Her partner was silent, "Drake?" Krystal took off her backpack and stared at a sleeping Totodile, "HEY! If I had to listen to him talk so did you!" She shook the bag, "Wake up!"

Drake's eyes popped open and she looked at Krystal sheepishly.

"Yeah, you better feel bad. You're lucky I don't make you do it again," Krystal slipped on her bag and kept walking.

Route 30 was lined in Cherry Blossom trees and they made a great backdrop for battles. Drake and Krystal battled every Pidgy and Rattata they came across until they saw a small wooden cabin. The words "MR. POKEMON" were in big letters across the mail box. Krystal looked down at the now walking Drake, "You think we're in the right place?" She knocked on the front door and heard scurring from inside. A man in a suit and hat opened the door, his mouth a wide grin under a twirly mustache.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Um, hey," Krystal mumbled, suddenly embarassed, "I'm here for Professor Elm? He said he was busy..." she trailed off.

"Oh, yes! He sent me an email about you! Kris right? I figured you were a boy!" He laughed heartily.

"No, it's just a nicname," Krystal's face flushed and she looked away.

"Come now, no need to be shy! Come inside, I'll give you what I found," Mr. Pokemon moved out of the door way offered his hand to Krystal. She took it and they shook. "It's so nice to see new trainers, nowadays. There's something amazing about a young person discovering the world with their best friend in tow!" He sighed contently, "Oh! Allow me to introduce someone to you!" He motioned towards the couch where another older gentleman was sitting in a white lab coat.

_Is the whole world just filled with old men?_ Krystal joked in her head, "Nice to meet you... Uhh."

"Professor Oak," he said standing and rushing over, "I've heard about you from Elm. Hmmm, he was right. You do have something."

Krystal tilted her head. Feeling a little exposed while Oak stared at her, "Umm, Mr. Pokemon?"

"Oh, yes! This!" He rushed over to a pedistal where a white egg stood with unique yellow, red, and blue shapes on it. Mr. Pokemon lifted it carefully and handed it to Krystal, "I'm friends with the couple who own the Pokemon Daycare Center and they found this!"

Krystal took the egg and held it close, it was warm and every once and a while would shiver lightly. She smiled and looked up at Mr. Pokemon, "There's a Pokemon baby in here, right? I've never seen an egg before."

"I've seen many eggs but this one is special. It's markings are unlike anything I've ever known."

She nodded and slipped off her bag placing the egg in gently, "Looks like you're walking for a bit Drake."

Drake reached into the bag and touched the egg softly, her big eyes lighting up, "Tota!"

"I know, amazing," Krystal smiled and rubbed Drakes smooth head. "Thank you Mr. Pokemon. I'll get this egg back in one piece!" She zipped up the backpack and put it back on, "It was nice meeting you Professor Oak."

"Wait! I've decided!" Professor Oak walked over and handed Krystal a red rectangle, "Take this."

She took it and flipped it open. It instanly scanned Drake and her picture popped up on the screen, "Totodile," the computer voice began, "The Big Jaw Pokemon. This rough critter chomps at any moving object it sees. Turning your back on it is not recommended."

Krystal looked down at Drake, "You're not going to chomp me, are you?"

Drake puffed up her chest and smirked.

Professor Oak smiled and tapped the red machine, "This is a Pokedex. It'll automatically store information on any Pokemon you scan. Meet lots of Pokemon and gather all sorts of information!"

Krystal nodded, "Thank you so much! Common, Drake!" She turned for the door and left. She looked back and shouted, "Nice meeting you both!" They walked towards Cherrygrove City when Krystal's PokeGear chirped. She lifted her wrist up and punched the phone button, "Professor Elm?" She pressed accept, "Hel-"

"Kris?!" Professor Elm shouted, "It's terrible! Just, oh my god! Come back to the lab right away!" He hung up so abruptly that Krystal barely had time to react.

"Let's go, Drake!" She scooped up the Totodile and sprinted for Cherrygrove.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thief!

Krystal ran at full speed, her chest straining to get enough air. Drake crawled onto the shoulders and clung to her pigtails for dear life. Krystal had all but forgotten about the tiny crocodile, _What could have happened?_ She turned the corner and rushed past Mr. Satoshi.

"Welcome to-"

"Sorry, Mr. S. No time!" She kept up her sprint through Cherrygrove startling many people along the way.

"Where's the fire?"

"Kris, what's wrong?"

"Momma, look! A Totodile!"

Krystal's throat started to burn, every breath was painful daggers. Her mind raced with a million thoughs, mostly she worried for her mother. Professor Elm wouldn't have called about nothing and her clumsy mother was constantly on her mind. She pinched her eyes closed and stifled a cough, _I'm coming Mom!_

Suddenly, she crashed into broad shoulders. Krystal fell, her back smashing against the rock hard egg in her bag. Drake tumbled off her back, rolling away. Krystal started coughing, unable to keep air in her lungs, "What..." she choked, "... the hell...man?!" She looked up and stared up at the boy with the blazing red hair. "It's you."

The boy took a step back, his silver eyes darting around, "You! Stay down there!" He went around her and started running away.

"Wait! Drake!"

Drake latched onto his leg with her powerful jaws. He screamed and started shaking his left leg, trying to detach her. Drake furrowed her little brows and held on for dear life.

"Let go!" The boy shouted, "Go, Chikorita!" He threw a Pokeball down and a green dog-like Pokemon popped out, a bright deep green leaf sprouted out of it's head.

"Chiika!" It called happily. But then it's face changed, it looked around confused, "Chii?"

"Chikorita! Tackle this thing!" The boy said pointing at his leg.

The Chikorita stared at Drake and then looked up at Krystal.

'I said now!"

Wincing, the Chikorita did as it was told and rushed Drake. He hit her full force and the blue lizard couldn't help but let go. She went flying back.

"Drake! Use Scratch!"

Drake flipped in mid air and landed on her back paws, causing dust to fly up. She pushed off the ground and came down on the Chikorita's face from above. The green Pokemon jumped back obviously hurt.

"Don't give him time to attack! Water Gun!" Krystal shouted, getting caught up in her first Pokemon battle with another person.

"Are you an idiot? Grass is strong against Water!" The boy mocked.

Drake reared back and shot a powerful stream of water at Chikorita. It hit him dead center and sent him back, hitting and smashing a picket fence behind them. The Chikorita struggled to stand, finally giving up and collapsing.

"Good battle! Sorry for Drake biting you, but you should say your sorry!" Krystal walked over to the fallen Chikorita and pet his head, "Poor little guy, here." She dug through her bag and pulled out one of the potions Professor Elm gave her. She sprayed it on him and watched as the leaf on his head grew brighter, "You should still take him to a Pokemon center," she said standing. "And let him be out in the sun, Chikorita's love the sun."

"Return!" The boy shouted as Chikorita went back inside his Pokeball, "I don't have any use for weak Pokemon. This was a waste of time." He minimized the ball and shoved it into his pocket. He turned and ran off towards Cherrygrove City.

Krystal stared at his disappearing back, "Weird guy," she looked down at her partner, "Great job Drake! You were awesome."

Drake puffed up her chest, "Tota!" Something caught her eye and the crocodile waddled over to the plastic card on the ground. She picked it up and turned it in her paws, "To?" She offered it to Krystal.

"Hm? Whatcha got there?" Krystal took the card and stared at the picture, the sullen faced boy was glaring back up at her, "Silver... G?" She looked back towards Cherrygrove, the boy long gone. "This is his Trainer Card," she explained to Drake, "I can't make out the rest of his name, it's all scratched out." She flipped it around and asessed the markings, "No Gym badges, his signature is pretty though. He's probably new, maybe Professor Elm- PROFESSOR ELM!"

Drake jumped back, startled.

"The lab! Mom!" Krystal shoved the card into her pocket and resumed running towards New Bark, Drake struggling to keep up. As the town came into view, Krystal could see a large crowd gathered around Professor Elm's lab. The 20 or so housewives and children all abuzz, everyone stretching to see inside the building. Krystal's Mother waved when they saw each other.

"Mom! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, there was a break in at the lab. The police are even here, it's very exciting!" Her mother said smiling.

"Mom, that's not how you're supposed to react."

"Whatever, where did you go? You never called!"

"On an errand for the Professor; you think they'd let me see him?"

Her mother folded her arms and shook her head, "They're not letting any one in. Let's go home. I'll make you lunch- Where do you think you're going?"

Krystal had ducked under the police tape and was walking non cholantly towards the lab, "Official Lab Buisness," she said to the officer guarding the front door.

"No entery."

"But what about that suspicous person in the crowd?"

"Nice try, kid. Get back."

"Look over there!" Krystal shouted pointing towards the lake, "A Ho-Oh!"

The guard looked and Krystal slipped past him into the lab.

"HEY!" The guard yelled rushing after her.

"Professor Elm! What was stolen?" The guard grabbed her upper arm and dragged her towards Elm and the police officer he was talking to.

"The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime! So this must be the thief!" The guard said proudly.

Professor Elm shook his head, "This is Kris! The one I told you about," he said to the police officer.

"When you said Kris I thought you were talking about a boy," the officer said surprised.

Krystal tugged her arm away from the guard, "It's a nicname."

The police officer nodded and glanced back up at the guard, "Jerry, stop playing detective and watch the door."

Jerry looked down glumly, "Yes, sir," he mumbled before returning to the door.

Krystal spit out her tounge at Jerry before turning back to the Professor, "What happened? Something was stolen?"

The police officer looked down at his notes, "Yes, a boy with red hair broke in and stole a Pokemon."

"Red hair? I just fought a guy like that."

"WHAT?!"

Krystal backed away covering her ears, "Uh, yeah. I bumped into him and fought his Chikorita, OH!" She pulled out his trainer card from her pocket, "He dropped this."

The police officer took the card and showed it to Professor Elm.

"Yes!" Shouted Elm, "This is him!"

The officer smiled and put the card into his notepad, "We'll find this Silver G, your Chikorita will be back in no time Professor."

"Would I be able to have that card back?" Krystal asked.

The officer eyed her suspicously, "Why?"

"If I see him again I want to give it back."

He looked at her incedulously, "No, this is evidence."

"But-"

"Wouldn't a copy work just fine, Kyle?" Professor Elm asked smiling.

Officer Kyle sighed, "Fine, I'll give it to you later, James."

Professor Elm nodded happily, "Thanks Kyle. Talk to you later."

Kyle mumbled something about 'being too soft' and left the lab.

"So, Kris!" The Professor began, "What did Mr. Pokemon have?"

Krystal wordlessly took out the egg and offered it to him. He staggered back slightly, staring at the egg with reverence. He lifted it out of Krystal's hands and turned it in his own.

"I've never seen an egg with this pattern before. It could be a new Pokemon!" He looked down at Krystal with bright eyes, "What did he say?"

"That the Day Care couple found it. Oh!" Krystal dug through her open bag and showed the Pokedex to Professor Elm, "I met Professor Oak. He gave me this, not sure why though..."

He smiled even more broadly, "Professor Oak is a legend! He's known for being able to see the potentail in any young trainer! He gave The great Red his first Pokemon and Pokedex!"

"Wait, _the_ Red?" Krystal asked shocked. Everyone knew the story, an eleven year old boy took down the terrifing Team Rocket all by himself. He then defeated the Elite Four easily! Finding no more challenges left to face the boy disappeared into Silver Mountain to train. Krystal stared at her Pokedex with new appreciation.

"Well that settles it!" Professor Elm declaired, "You need to travel around the world collecting Pokemon and badges! Prove that you're worthy of that Pokedex!"

Krystal nodded, "I'll... go tell my Mom."

"Good idea, and good luck!"

The crowed had dispersed, now that the police were gone there was nothing to gawk at. Krystal headed home, even though the wide world was calling her name she needed to say goodbye. She knew her mother wasn't going to be happy. Krystal opened the door and tapped her feet on the mat, "Mom, I'm home!"

Her mother rushed into the hallway, "Welcome home! I'll start lunch, sandwiches okay?" She bent over and poked Drake's nose, "And I got some Pokemon food for you," she turned towards the kitchen, "And how about dinner? I was thinking stew but then again we need to eat that chicken soon."

"Mom."

"I talked to Mrs Dold today. She invited us to her house for a party this Saturday, I told her we would go."

"Mom."

"So make sure you leave that gold dress out so I can iron it."

"MOM!"

Her mother slammed her fists down on the counter, "I know!"

Krystal walked into the kitchen, while Drake cowered behind her.

"I knew when he phoned this morning," she turned around and cupped Krystal's face, "You're leaving." Tears were pooling in her eyes, "You've wanted to leave for a long time; you have that same wanderlust your father has. But you've stayed for me. 15 and you already want to leave the nest."

"Mom, most kids leave at 11 and I'm almost 16 by the way," Krystal wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, "I still love you Mom but it's time."

Her mother rested her head on Krystal's and sighed, "I don't know what I'll do, it'll be so lonely here with out your father and you."

Krystal pulled away and smiled, "You could travel too, or get a Pokemon!"

Laughing, her mother wiped away tears, "No, I traveled enough when I was young. Plus I was never a very good trainer, just couldn't bare to hurt the little one's," she smiled and pet Krystal's head, "Stay for lunch? At least take a shower and change clothes, you're filthy!"

Krystal looked down at her muddy clothes, "I kept falling over. And Sand-Attack plus Water Gun equals mud," she laughed.

"Go, I'll make sandwiches...and some to-go food."

Krystal plodded up stairs, Drake trailing not far behind. She peeled out of her dirty clothes and let her hair down. She stared at her face in the mirror, "Mom was right, muddy." She ruffled her hair and let the little bits of sand and rocks plop into the sink.

She turned on the tub taps and pulled a lever, turning the shower on. She slipped in, letting the warm water wash away the dirt. She puffed up her loofa with soap and scrubbed her arms and face. "Hmmm, I'm gonna miss daily showers. Gotta be more careful." Krystal finished up shampooing her hair and turned off the water. She dried off and walked to her room in a towel.

Drake was snoozing on Krystal's bed, thrashing around messing up the sheets.

Krystal opened her mouth to scold Drake but decided against it. It had been a big day, the little girl deserved a rest. Krystal quickly changed into her favourite short and jacket combo. She left her hair down because it was still wet.

"Dear! Your bread is getting soggy!"

"Coming!" Krystal walked over and poked Drake's stomach, "Common, up."

Drake rolled over sleepily and stared at Krystal, "Di?"

"Lunch," she said scooping up the sleepy monster. Krystal walked down the stairs, her Mom waiting patiantly at the table. "Sorry, Drake fell asleep."

"So his name is Drake?"

Krystal placed her partner down on the chair beside the PokeFood, her mother had pulled out a booster seat so the little Pokemon could reach. Krystal looked at her Mom smiling, "She's a girl," she walked to her chair and sat down.

"That's so like you," her mother said shaking her head. She picked up a slice of her sandwich and bit in, the lettuce made a fresh crunching noise.

"BLT?"

"You barely ate this morning; there was a lot left over."

Krystal nodded and ate in silence, her Mom's food almost bringing tears to her eyes, _I'm going to miss Mom's food more then showers. _

"You done?"

"Yeah," Krystal said sadly, "So, I think we'll go now."

Her mother stopped taking Krystal's plate mid-lift, "What? At least stay for dinner, get a fresh start in the morning! I'll even make that Beef Noodle stew you like!"

Krystal stood up and pushed her chair back in, "I'm scared. If I stay the night, I'll make another excuse tomorrow. 'Oh, it's raining. Tomorrow then,' or 'I'm not in the mood,' something will always get in the way," she paused, gaining more courage, "I have to leave now before I lose the will."

Her mother sighed, "I thought you'd say that." She walked over to the living room couch and picked up a large backpack. She handed it to Krystal, "I made extra sandwiches. I also packed the big water bottles."

Krystal took the bag and nearly fell over, "What else is in here?!"

"A sleeping bag and tent. It's just a pup tent so I'll only fit you," she smiled, "Also a fire making kit... just until you catch a fire Pokemon."

The young trainer nodded and put the bag on the floor, "I'll be back, I need my clothes," she rushed upstairs and threw random clothes into a duffle bag. She then brushed out her now dry hair and put in her trade mark pigtails. Deciding that a skull cap would complete the look, Krystal ran back downstairs with her duffle bag. She carefully lifted the backpack and put it on. The weight was managable but she could tell that she wouldn't last long with the duffle bag too, "It's too heavy. I'll have to leave some things."

Her mother looked away and then smiled, "Or help carrying it," she headed for the front door.

"You're not coming with me Mom!"

"Of course not!" She opened the door and disappeared around the side of the house.

"Mom?" Krystal called as she walked to the front door. Her mother came back into view pushing a bright blue bicicle. It had a wire rack attached to the back wheel and a cute woven basket hanging of the handle bars, "The bike, really? But what about you?"

"I need a new one any way, here," she said handing the handle bars to Krystal. "This'll make it easier, oh!" Her mother ran back into the house.

Drake looked up at Krystal raising her little arms, "To! Toto!" Krystal picked her up with one hand and slid her into the basket in one fluid motion. Drake felt the edges of the basket and looked back up at Krystal happily, "Dile!"

"I'm glad you fit too," Krystal said smiling. Her mother reappeared with two bungee cords and the duffle bag. She then proceeded to secure the duffle and backpack to the wire rack. "Looks great, thanks."

"It's not much but they should stay on there through bouncing," her mother said surveying her handywork. "Well," she said, starting to cry again, "Be safe. Call me?"

"Every day," Krystal said hugging her Mom with one arm, "I'll send money home too; save it for me?"

Her mother nodded and kissed the top of her head, "Love you."

Krystal hopped on the bike and smiled, "Always." She pedaled off, gliding effortlessly past the houses and lab. She'd return one day, but not until she had all eight badges. Krystal would prove she was the greatest trainer in all of Jhoto.

(A/N: Yeah, I gave myself the bike. It makes more sense story wise that she'd have a way to get around quickly... and have a tent.)

Current Team

**Drake**

Totodile

Female

Water

11


End file.
